Social and technological trends are shaping a new generation of young adults, a demographic of people in their twenties and thirties that are bound by a set of shared beliefs and attitudes. Among the key trends that shape this demographic include blurring between physical and digital interactions, general distrust in financial institutions, fluidity with ownership, and participatory economics.
This demographic is additionally empowered by technology that enables them to search for authentic content that they can consume across various media formats as desired. This age group usually has concrete short term goals, long term goals subjected to change, plans for those goals and motivation to act upon them, and have realistic views about what they have done and what they still have to do.
This population is rapidly becoming a new force in culture and commerce and may be of particular interest for the life insurance business. However, reaching this population may be a difficult task to accomplish with traditional media. Therefore, a new way to reach people with these demographics may become a strategic advantage.
Conventional solutions do not offer a computer-based solution that allows for a user to share media with other users that have similar goals and demographics without requiring the user to select who should receive the media. Also, conventional solutions do not allow for a user to customize a profile or plan using graphical representations that can be adjusted in position on a screen, whereby the adjustment of the graphical representation can dynamically change the profile or plan. Instead, conventional solutions merely allow a user to enter values or use scroll bars to change values.